Confessions
by cherryXbomb
Summary: A video time capsule is set for the students of Degrassi. Updated June 11, 2006.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: 2006**

The students of Degrassi Community School piled into the auditorium, awaiting Mrs. Hatzilakos's announcement. Whispers and speculation filled the air as everyone was seated.

When the auditorium had finally settled down, Mrs. H prepared to make her announcement. Students glanced up in curiosity as she cleared her throat. For once in her short career as principal, she had the attention of the entire student body at Degrassi.

"At the suggestion of several students, we have decided to make a video time capsule, to be opened at the ten year reunion. There will be four separate rooms, set up with cameras. Each room is designated for a class. The class of 2006 can find their camera in room 103. The class of 2007 can find their camera in room 702. The class of 2008 can find their camera in room 303, and finally, the class of 2009 can find their camera in 207."

Students started talking amongst themselves, causing Mrs. H to clear her throat once more. "Anything you say on here will be confidential until the ten year reunion of your grade, in which case you will hear your deepest confessions from high school. Many of you may come to laugh at these confessions. Others may regret what they say. But you can't unsay what you found important in high school. The confession cameras will be opened tomorrow morning."

Mrs. Hatzilakos dismissed the classes and students talked anxiously amongst themselves.


	2. Chapter One: Ellie

**Chapter One: Ellie**

I guess I should start with the basics. My name is Eleanor Nash, I go by Ellie. Who knows, in ten years, I might go by Eleanor. I'm seventeen, meaning when I'm watching this, I'm probably 27… unless it's after my birthday, in which case I'm 28. And I just realized that I'm rambling and I need to change that. I need to actually get onto my point.

I'm a senior in high school. I'm not supposed to have so many feelings inside. I read somewhere that high school is supposed to be the best years of your life. If that's the case, then why do I feel like this? Why do I feel so confused and so lost? Granted, it's been a confusing couple of years, with Dad leaving, and Sean leaving, and Ash leaving, and Craig leaving. Everyone leaves. Maybe that's why I feel this way.

But sometimes they do come back. Ashley emailed me the other day. She's coming home for graduation. I can't wait. I got a similar call from Craig. I'm so glad he's kept in touch. And then of course, Sean. He came and surprised me at the Dot a few weeks ago. I was overwhelmed.

He was my first love and just abandoned me when the going got tough. That's how I felt. I felt completely abandoned. I felt that maybe I wasn't enough for him to love. Maybe I wasn't reason enough for him to stay in Toronto and deal with the shooting. I'll admit right now, since this thing won't be seen for ten years, and then I might not even come back to watch it, I spent every night hoping and dreaming that he'd come back and want me back. When he did, I was shocked but told him that I moved on. That was a lie. Hopefully though I've moved on by this point in my life; well, whenever I'm watching this… if I come back that is.

Anyway, back on subject. I said sometimes they come back because I got the call a few weeks ago. My dad isn't coming home. He died. I haven't told anyone yet; that would make it too real. I think a few people know. Marco probably does because he happened to come over the day we found out. Mom was crying and I was sullen. The fact that Mom wouldn't stop looking at the picture of Dad didn't help either. But I still haven't told him. Hopefully, ten years down the road, I'll have told people that my dad, my hero, died and became a real hero.

The Peace Corps told us that he died saving a little boy who was like maybe ten. I got a letter from him yesterday. It made me cry and then made me feel guilty. Before I got that letter I spent the entire time thinking how unfair it was that my dad was dead and some little kid got to live. That anyone got to live and my dad was dead. But the second I read the thank you note that little boy sent, I felt guilty. Dad would hate to know the thoughts that came in my head. He'd hate to know how I've coped with it.

I hope I'm coping better now. I hope that I don't cut over the death of my dad ten years in the future. I really hope I've told my friends by then… because how lame would it be for them to find out that the super extended tour my father was on was really a tour into whatever the afterlife may be. Mostly though, I hope that I remember everything I've been through, all the screw-ups I've done. I don't want to forget where I've been in life. So, future Ellie if you've forgotten, go read your journal. The one that I'm writing right now, every night before I go to bed.

My other hopes for where I am in ten years. I hope that I'm in a career. I'd love to be in music, not playing it but behind the scenes stuff. Or maybe in computer stuff. I know that sounds totally nerdy. Or maybe I'd want to show up at my reunion pregnant with the perfect man, if he does exist. I don't know if I want that man to be Sean or Craig, or someone I've never met. I guess what I'm saying is I want to be happy. I think I need to make an effort every day to be happy. It's just so hard sometimes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ellie stood up and turned off the video camera. She wiped a tear from her face and walked out of the confessional room, taking a deep sigh of relief. She had finally got some stuff off her chest, stuff that would never be revealed for another ten years.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who reveiwed. Maibe Josie, I got your review for this chapter and changed the fact of no break between the confession and the action before reposting. I had that in there but for some reason, it left. I apologize if that caused confusion to anyone who read it.

**Next Time: **Paige Michalchuk airs her dirty laundry.


	3. Chapter Two: Paige

I don't really know what to say in one of these things. I mean, I know what I could say. Some totally cheesy message about how I hope that in ten years I'll be watching this as a Banting grad with my husband and then going home to my three kids. In this scenario, I somehow picture myself pregnant. I don't know why. But in this scenario, I'm really successful.

But I don't think I'll ever see this come true. I applied to Banting months ago and still nothing. I might not have got in. So there goes the Banting graduate part of that fantasy. I can't graduate from a school that won't let me in the front door. And all because I made one mistake. All because I got stoned and totally bombed the meet and greet. Nice one, huh?

And the totally hot husband, that may never happen either. I'm dating a girl. Everyone knows about it, even my parents. Like they'd freak out. Hello… my brother is gay. And I really care about Alex. Two months can do that to you. But it doesn't make me any less confused. Maybe that's what I should just rant about… confusion.

I mean, look at it this way. I'm the school queen bee… I'm the captain of the spirit squad… and I'm totally confused. I really care for Alex but maybe I don't love her. I don't even know what love is anymore. After Spinner, I think I shut those feelings down. I cared for Matt and I care for Alex but there was a different degree of those emotions. But I don't think I'd ever want Spin back. He's changed too much. I've changed too much. I don't even know what I'm saying.

Anyway, back to breaking down this fantasy world where I'm successful. I don't think I'm ever going to get married. And if I do, I don't know who it will be to. It could be to a girl or to a boy. I can't even think of who I'd want to get married to, or even what gender. I know if I get into Banting, I'm going to ask Alex to move there with me. I need someone there to hold my hand. Maybe I do love Alex. Maybe I don't. I don't even know anymore. But there's something about the way that girl kisses me… okay, I know disgrossting. You don't want to hear about my seventeen-year-old juvenile love life. You'd much rather hear me rant about other things.

I don't think I'll show up at the reunion pregnant or with kids or any of that stuff. I'm still a virgin. I'm a seventeen-year-old virgin. How totally lame. Ashley lost her virginity before I did and face it, Ash was kind of a prude. Hazel lost her virginity already. And here I am… the most popular girl in school, clinging onto my virginity like a prize. Only it's not my real virginity. I'm not going into that on camera. To keep it simple, I've never willingly had sex and I'm afraid that I never will. When Matt and I got close to that point, I freaked out. When Spin and I got close to that point I freaked out. And well Alex and I haven't got to that point. And would that be considered… Stopping now.

I'm going to wrap this up. I've been ranting for way too long and well, I know I'm self-centered now but I don't want to look back in ten years and think I'm the same person. So future Paige, do me a favor. If you're listening to this and are totally lame… get a life, grow up, and get over it. If I didn't get into Banting and I'm still working at the theater, please, please, please shoot me. Or at least force me into community college. I already know what I want to do. If I'm not in advertising, I want to be a counselor for people who got raped. So future Paige, there you go. If you needed it, there is your swift kick in the butt. Toodles.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paige looked up at the camera and smiled. She turned off the camera and breathed a sigh of relief. She had just spoken some of her greatest fears to a camera. In ten years, she'd be hearing those fears. She hoped she'd be laughing at them. She prayed she'd be laughing at them. She didn't know what she'd do if those fears were her reality in ten years. She pushed the thought from her mind and painted on her signature plastic smile and walked back out into the bustling hall.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Thank you so much for the reviews. I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I've been way too busy lately. LOL. But I had a snow day and decided to take some time out of my busy life and update this for everyone. So review!

**Next Time: **Jimmy Brooks confesses his dirty little secret.


	4. Chapter Three: Jimmy

**MaibeJosie: **This story takes place between Our Lips are Sealed and Total Eclipse of the Heart. Anything past Our Lips are Sealed haven't happened (such as the Spaige hook-up).

**Begin**

Lately life's gotten a little confusing. You hear all these people saying high school is supposed to be the best time of your life. We're supposed to hang out with your best friend and love some girl. You're supposed to be able to do your passion. Well I can't.

I can't hang out with my best friend because he got me shot. I'm not exaggerating. I will never walk again according to the doctors. Ten years from now when I'm watching this, I'll still be sitting in this damn chair or maybe a different one. But it'll still be one with wheels that I can't get out of to stretch my legs. Thanks Spin. Real nice of you.

But I can't stay that mad at him. Every day I find myself forgiving him a little more and I hate it. I don't want to forgive him. But then I remember all the things we used to do together. We'd probably still be best friends if he hadn't got me shot. I hate him for it but still I'm forgiving him a little. But he'll never know. He'll never see this confession.

Why can't I love some girl? Easy. I've loved two. Ashley and Hazel. Both relationships ended. Ashley ended ages ago. Hazel ended recently. She wanted me to be the Jimmy I used to be. She tried to accept my art and my feelings for Ellie but she got jealous and dumped me. And I even like Ellie but I can't be with her anyway. Like she'd ever like me like that. I have fifteen pounds of metal attached to my butt. Girls don't like guys in wheelchairs.

And how about things you're passionate about. That was basketball for me. I can't even play anymore on my team. I'm supposed to be helping coach but screw it. Basketball was part of the old Jimmy. Now I'm stuck in the middle. I'm trying to find something to do with my art. It's a new passion but I can't even think of a way to tie that into my future. It'd be pretty lame to be one of those starving artists. And they don't really have college scholarships for art... or at least none that I've found.

And college. That's the really hard part. I might not even be graduating this year. So if I'm not graduating with the class of 2006, then I'm not even out here watching this thing. All my friends, Paige, Hazel, Ellie, Marco, maybe even Craig, are all watching this but I'm not. That kinda sucks. But at least I don't have to hear my whining.

So since I'm never going to see this, unless by some miracle I do graduate, I guess I can just come out and say something that's been building up inside of me for ages. I blame myself for the whole shooting thing. I may have come to terms with Rick before he shot me but in that one moment when he was pointing that gun at my head, I should've said something and maybe I'd be walking and maybe I'd still be friends with Spin and still be with Hazel. I also sometimes wish that I would've died. That Rick wouldn't have missed the shot and I would've died. Then I wouldn't be worrying about all this crap.

So that's it. That's everything I have to say. Shocked?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jimmy turned off the camera and sat on the stool for a moment, shocked at what he had just said to the camera. He wished he could go back and erase the last few things he had said. It wasn't like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. It wasn't anything like that. Instead, all it did was add to the confusion growing inside of him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next Chapter:** Marco Del Rossi lets out the real him.

**Author's Note: **Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been busy and I went on spring break and then my computer wouldn't let me upload onto the site. But that's fixed now and I'll try to have Marco's chapter done ASAP. As always, read and review please.


	5. Chapter Four: Marco

**Chapter Four: Marco**

Where to start… well I'm gay. Ten years from now, I'll still be gay. And hopefully ten years from now, my dad will be accepting that. How it looks right now, that won't be happening. He got so mad at me when I told him… well told everybody. What was I thinking in that one moment when I got on stage and told my dad, along with half of Toronto, that I was gay? Do I even use my brain for reasons other than grades?

Okay, that was a rant. I should talk about my life. Things I'd want to remember in ten years. Things that when I'm watching this ten years from now, I'll laugh at myself for.

So how about I talk about boys?

I broke up with Dylan almost a year ago. And I'm completely over him. I really am. And I kind of have feelings for this new guy Tim. But what if he doesn't like me. Paige is convinced he does. Craig was convinced he does, before Craig ran off to Vancouver. Jimmy is even trying to hook us up. What is up with that?

Ellie says that maybe I'm just scared to fall for another guy again. After Dylan, who could blame me? It's like how she was scared to trust anyone after Sean left. I guess maybe she's right. Maybe I am afraid.

Or maybe what Paige said is right. Maybe I'm just not really over Dylan. But I am. I know I am. I haven't been thinking about him. That much at least. What do you expect though? He was my first love. I don't think I can ever just get over that miraculously. Even though that would be quite the miracle to wake up and not have the worry of seeing Dylan with some other guy.

Fine, I'll admit it. I'm not really over him.

But I'm ready to move on. I'm so ready to move on and just let last year be last year. Which is why I forgave Spinner. Which is why I'm going to ask out Tim.

In ten years, I really hope to be successful. I'll be out of college and hopefully with a steady boyfriend and with a good job. One day, I hope to adopt a little girl. Maybe a little boy. I hope to stay friends with all these crazy people I see everyday. I hope to never lose myself. But more than anything, I just want to find someone to be happy with. And I want my dad to accept me.

Marco turned off the camera and shook his head. He couldn't believe he had just told a video camera, and his peers ten years in the future, that he was still in love with his ex. A sigh escaped his lips and he turned the door handle, letting himself out of the confession booth.

**Next time: **Alex Nunez shows people her softer side.

**Author's Note: **I haven't forgotten this thing. I swear. I just never got around to updating. I'll actually try to not make it a month before I let you guys see Alex's side. Oh and I'm sorry if Marco sucked but I'm just not that good at writing Marco.


	6. Chapter Five: Alex

Chapter Five: Alex 

I'm Alex Nunez. That's really all I know anymore. My name. Pretty lame huh? That all I know right now is my name. I know other things. Like I live in Toronto and I'm a senior at Degrassi Community Schools. But the important stuff, I'm confused about.

I could elaborate. I guess that's what this thing is for. Deep feelings and all that. Why else would we get passes to go and talk to some camera just so ten years later, we can see it? They have to have a motive… like therapy for us. Get some things off our chest before we break under the pressure of graduation. So I guess I should go into some deep feelings and all that crap.

The most important thing right now is my feelings towards Paige. Yes a girl. Yes the most popular girl in school. Also known as my girlfriend. It doesn't make sense. Last year, I wasn't gay. Maybe I was. But this year, with Paige, it's all I can think about. I don't know if I'm bisexual or if I'm straight up lesbian. Maybe it's being friends with Marco that's made me actually question this. Not that I blame him. If anything I thank him. He may have given me the courage to be myself.

So this weekend is prom. I'm going. I have never been to a school dance. It wasn't Jay's thing and it isn't really mine. But it is Paige's. And it's her senior prom. I want to make it perfect. I got a dress at a second hand shop. Nothing near as pretty as what everyone else will be wearing, but it's a dress. I spent some of my hard earned money buying her a corsage… white because it'll match her dress without being cliched. A blue dress with a blue corsage. Pretty I guess. But it doesn't seem right for her. Even if her dress were pink, pink roses wouldn't be right. She needs something classic. She's classic. She's everything.

I never got into school things until last year when I ran for student council. The fact that I almost outed Marco disgusts me now. And the fact that he still named me vice-president, because he liked what I said, made me so happy. I'll admit it. It helped me a lot. It got me involved in that stupid Dracula play. It made me dump Jay after he cheated on me repeatedly. Student council changed my life… how freaking horrible is that.

Okay, so we get that I don't understand my sexuality. I also don't understand my family. My mom stays with her boyfriend even though he hits her and hits me. I can't plan for a future because honestly, I don't know when he's going to go off the deep end and kill me and my mom. That's the real reason I'm not applying to college. Its not that I don't care. I do care. I want a future… I just can't get one. It's unattainable.

But I did apply for college. My dirty little secret is that I sent in an application to the local college. Pretty lame. I'm going to stay around here if I get in. If I don't get in, whatever. I'll just don my brown theater uniform and keep on going there. I need the money. I always need the money.

So this has gone on way too long. Me talking about my feelings. It's pretty dumb and in ten years, if I come to my reunion, I'll probably laugh at these feelings. Maybe I'll still be with Paige. Maybe I'll be single. Maybe I'll be with some girl. I don't think I'm going to be with a boy. I guess I'm a lesbian. I haven't looked at a guy in forever. When Paige pointed one out at work after the whole marijuana debacle, I didn't care. Of course, maybe at the ten year reunion, I'll be dead. Killed by some abusive asshole that my mom won't dump. I don't get why she stays with him. Maybe it's the same reason I stayed with Jay. Part love, part fear of being alone.

This is too deep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex turned off the video camera and shook her head. She had spilled one fear she'd never even admitted to herself. She admitted that she was afraid she'd die at the hands of her mom's boyfriend. She felt the odd sensation of tears burning the back of her eyes and tried to will them away. Everything she'd just confessed she wished she could take back. She wished she wouldn't have made a stupid confession but it was too late. She knew that once everything was said on camera, it could never be unsaid.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next time: **Hazel Aden comes out from behind the shadows.

**A/N: **Not so long of a wait this time. Thank god for boredom… Sorry if Alex's chapter sucked. Only Hazel and Craig left before the class of 2006 views their time capsule. As always, thanks for the reviews and continue to read and respond.

**Responses to Reviews:**

radiance x: I hope that I gave more than what's on the screen this time. 


	7. Chapter Six: Hazel

**Chapter Six: Hazel**

People have always veiwed me as Paige's side kick. I've been in her shadow since grade 8, maybe before. I don't really remember. It's always been Paige being noticed. Then me. And me being noticed was dependent upon if Ash were around or Ter or someone else. I wasn't even promoted to her best friend until after everything happened in grade 8 with Ashley. I admit that I get jealous of Paige sometimes. A lot really.

Look at it this way. Paige was always the popular one. She had a serious boyfriend long before I did. Then she had her first heart break before I did. Then she got a secret relationship with a really hot teacher who she wouldn't have liked if I hadn't told her once that I did. Then she didn't even tell me that she was with him. I had to hear it from Manny Santos. That stung so much. I'm supposed to be Paige's best friend. She doesn't even like Manny. But Manny knew before I did. Heather Sinclair probably knew before I did. But at least I had Jimmy. Jimmy trusted me more than anyone.

Until he got shot. After he got shot he started to cut me out of his life. I was so grateful when he got made captain of the basketball team or whatever official title he got. It was like having the old Jimmy Brooks back. And then Ellie entered the picture. He showed her his sketches. I didn't even know that he drew. Let alone ever seeing them. That hurt so much to know that he trusted someone else over me. I was supposed to be the love of his life. I gave him my virginity. Before Jimmy I swore I'd wait until marriage. Of course, only Ash, Ter, and Paige knew that but it was true. I even told Jimmy when we got serious. I told him that I wanted to wait until marriage. But when he got out of the hospital we did. I don't regret it. Not even now that I lost him.

Our break up was kind of hideous. I threw orange paint all over his white shirt. Not my finest moment. But there were so many thoughts going through my head. He had painted Ellie Nash in that mural. He didn't even have me in it. I did busy work. He and Ellie laughed at me when I thought flash was a superhero. I'm sorry for not knowing things about computers. It pissed me off. So I finally snapped and ended it. I broke my own heart.

I expected Paige, my best friend, to be there for me the way I was when everything happened with Spinner. Carrying a carton of Ben and Jerry's. But she wasn't. She was hanging around her new best friend Alex. Then she asked if Alex could ride with us in our limo to the premier. How about no! But Alex did and Paige spent the whole night with Alex, leaving me watching Jimmy and Ellie have fun and flirt. And then Paige was so worried about some kiss that she had with Alex the night before. When did she become a lesbian? They started dating.

Here's the part that I don't want to admit to anyone. Ten years later, hopefully I'm over this. Otherwise I'll have to deal with this. I wasn't okay with Paige and Alex at first. The thought that I shared a bed with someone who like girls and was a girl freaked me out. I'm not homophobic. I mean, I love Marco. And I love Paige. I just don't love the idea that Paige likes girls. It freaks me out. What if when she and Alex break up she tries to get with me?

I'm cool with Alex. I'm cool with Paige. But I don't think I'll be cool with them being together for a long time. I just hope that I can be. Because I want my best friend to be happy. But why can't she be happy with a girl?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hazel shut off the camcorder and sighed. She felt like a huge weight had been lifted. She had finally told something, anything, her qualms about Paige's sexuality. She knew that in ten years it would be revealed but she didn't care. She felt a small flame of acceptance strike inside. Maybe all she needed was to tell someone that she was scared of her best friend's sexuality. A small smile tugged at her lips and she walked out of the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next Time: **Craig Manning records his confession while on the road.

**A/N:** You'd think that since I finally graduated high school, the updates would come quicker. But I still have a lot to do so I'll try to keep updating as much as humanly possible. Only Craig left now and then the reunion. I hope that you guys like this one as much as you liked the Alex one. I didn't have much to work with since Hazel hasn't had a plot since like season two.

**A/N2: **It isn't uncanon to have Hazel slightly afraid of Paige's sexuality. In High Fidelity she made a comment that she had just gotten used to Paige being gay. That's where that comes from. I figured I should try to give some depth to why Hazel reacted the way she did to Paige's news in Lexicon of Love and then Alex in Our Lips are Sealed.


	8. Chapter Seven: Craig

**Chapter Seven: Craig**

Look around me. I'm living my dream. I'm not at school. I'm on the road. Doing some music stuff. I'm recording my own album. A solo record. Just me. I know I sound like I'm off my meds but I'm completely on them.

Since I'm not at school, how did I know about this capsule thing? Ellie, Manny, Marco, Jimmy, everyone told me. It seems to be some pretty big news at Degrassi. I guess we're supposed to want to remember how we are now instead of thinking later and trying to remember. There's so much that has happened at Degrassi to everyone that I guess it's cool that they're letting us record our thoughts on it all. I just hope Ms. H will actually put mine in. Because what I have to say is a little big. And in ten years, it'll be tiny and unimportant.

I think I made a huge mistake. I really do. After Ash left for London and then broke up with me through Ellie, I went for what I thought was comfortable and well easy. That would be Manny. We never have those deep conversations that other couples have. We're physical. Don't get me wrong, I love her. I guess I love her anyway. I'm just not in love with her in the way I was with Ash. I have a connection to Manny but it's nothing deep. She knows this a little. That the reason I chose her after that band was because I didn't want something that would hurt in the end.

Plus Manny just has that way about her. You want to save her. Everyone wants to save her. She's made so many mistakes. She needs love just like I do. We fill this need for one another.

But she's not the one I should've chosen. I should've chose Ellie. I know she liked me. Or at least I think she did. But with Ellie, it would've been too hard. I mean, we have such a deep connection with actual emotions and everything. She knows everything about me. She doesn't need to be saved either. Or at least she'll never admit that she does.

I want someone that I could save. That's why I chose Manny. I wanted something easier. Something that wouldn't make me hurt so much. That's another reason I chose Manny. We have all this history. All this stuff from our past that we never even discuss. Like our child. Or what would've been our child. Or the time I called her a mistake. I do regret calling her a mistake but I can't bring myself to apologize.

She deserves better than me. She doesn't know it. I listen to her talk every night on the phone and I just think that maybe one day she'll realize that she deserves better. She deserves someone who will actually love her for more than convenience. When she realizes that, I'll let her go without a second thought. I care about her too much to allow her to stay tied up in a relationship that won't really go anywhere.

I never really told anyone this. Not Marco or Jimmy, my two best friends. I think I'd tell Sean if he still was in Toronto. Of course, if Sean was still in Toronto, I wouldn't have had to choose between Ellie and Manny. I mean, Sean and El still would've been together. That's another reason I couldn't date Ellie. Sean called me awhile ago, back when I had to make a decision. The night after the gig actually. To see how Ellie was. He still loved her and I couldn't do that to Sean. He was one of my first friends at Degrassi.

I realize this whole thing has been about two girls. And only two. Because talking about the third girl still hurts. I will always love Ash. She will always be my first true love and will always have this place in my heart. There's three songs recorded on this album for her so far. I don't know if they'll hit the cutting room floor but they're for her. Manny can imagine they're for her. Ellie can do the same. But I know the truth. They're for Ash. They're always for Ash.

I wrote one song so far for another girl. That would be the song that got me here. That was for Ellie. Because she helped me so much. She really did. Without her, I wouldn't be here.

So while I love Manny, she's not the one for me. I have to tell her… in person. Graduation is in a few weeks. Maybe I'll go visit. Maybe seeing her will change my mind, but maybe it'll prove to me that she's not right for me. That she deserves better and I'm holding her back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Craig looked at the camera and sighed. He turned off the camera and leaned back on his bed. He glanced over at the three pictures on his nightstand. The one in front was him and Ash. Behind it, was one of him and Manny at the airport. Then was the one of him and Ellie. He looked at all three and wondered who he'd end up with, one day in the distant future. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. It was the first peaceful sleep he'd had in ages.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next time: **The capsule is opened and the class of 2006 remembers the thoughts they had at 17 or 18.

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry it took so long to update. I was trying to catch DB up on the story so you guys are in the same place. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I'm not the greatest at Craig's voice.


End file.
